1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to navigating through a virtual or augmented reality and, more particularly, to utilizing a mobile device to navigate through a virtual or augmented reality street view that has search results layered over the display.
2. Related Art
Online transactions are becoming more and more prevalent, with an ever-increasing number of online entities that may or may not have a physical real world counterpart. The popularity of online transactions is partially attributable to the ease and convenience of making a transaction online instead of at a physical commercial location.
In addition to the on-line channel of commerce, mobile electronic communication devices and applications have been developed that are specifically aimed at commerce as well. As some non-limiting examples, these mobile devices may include smart phones, computer tablets, or laptops. Many of these mobile devices have increased capabilities as they have been equipped with, among other hardware devices, a Global Positioning System (GPS), a compass, a digital camera. These capabilities of the mobile devices have not, however, been fully utilized to create a better shopping experience for their users who may be shopping at physical commercial locations.
Therefore, while existing mobile devices and their applications have been generally adequate at performing their intended tasks, their fully capabilities have not been utilized in certain aspects. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to utilize capabilities of mobile devices to improve the shopping experience for users of the mobile device that are shopping at a physical commercial location by making the shopping experience easier and more convenient.